Dark RussiaxReader Torment
by balancedbeginning
Summary: There was no where to go. such as the life of a "prisoner".


**((Warning: This story contains sexual content as well as some abuse. If you do not like abusive characters, I suggest you shouldn't read this. All characters are above the age of 18(I know you said 16 for the reader, but it just makes me feel more comfortable writing these if the characters are above the legal age of consent. Sorry!) You have been warned.))**

How did you wind up in your current situation?

Battered, torn, helpless, bound, and so weak. It was a shame to see such a kind soul in such a state of abuse.

Clouded (eye/color) eyes stared blankly at the dull ceiling from inside your room.

A plain white sheet was half draped over your body. You were wearing nothing more than a plain white tank top with black shorts. Clothes he picked out for you. Your room wasn't that big or luxurious either. It was large enough to include a twin sized bed, one dresser, and it was connected to a small bathroom.

"Room"; now that was a funny one. More like a prison cell, seeing as you weren't allowed to leave and were monitored by him at basically all times.

Yes, him.

Your apparent love interest and greatest fear.

Ivan Braginski was the warden, and you were his prisoner.

Your bruised body was abused on a daily basis, scratches, scars, and thin wounds marking your skin. Your wrists lined with rope marks from the times when he had bound you. Your legs weaker from the pain they have had to endure.

Why did this happen? He was so kind and gentle when you had met him…

Even if you did seem as broken you looked, your will was still strong. You resisted him and his rough advances…But how long your rebellious spirit could hold out was a question with an almost predictable answer.

You never had let him see you cry, oh no. Even though you had no choice but to ultimately submit to him when your 'sessions' began, you refused to show him that vulnerable side of you.

However, that could change so quickly in a matter of days at this point. Or even hours.

After all, it was nearing that time of day, once again unfortunately. You know, when he 'visits' you.

You started shaking slightly when you heard heavy footsteps moving in the hall outside of your door. The clanking noise his metallic pipe made when it hit against the walls made you whimper in fear.

You heard his keys jingle as he fumbled around with them, trying to find the key that would unlock your door.

Knowing he would be less angry if you were facing him as he entered the room, you turned yourself over so that you were facing the door. You maintained your expressionless composure, but you were terrified on the inside. Hugging the sheet closer to your body, you braced yourself as the door was unlocked and he waltzed right in.

He truly was a man to feel intimated by, or at least in your situation.

Tall and muscular, his violet eyes held a dangerous spark of playfulness. That platinum blonde and cut hair of his fell slightly over those eyes. His steeled tone brown boots concerned you, knowing the pain of taking a good kick from one to the stomach before. He set the awful faucet pipe against the wall as he slowly shut the door behind him. Locking it. Locking you in here with this monster of a man.

You could see his pale pink scarf met the surface of the dresser as he removed it. No doubt that would be used at some point. Then he unbuttoned his coat, revealing a plain black tank top. He did this without really paying you much notice. Hanging it up on a hanger, he turned to finally acknowledge you.

The thin line his lips had made now curved up to a devilish smile as he sauntered his way over to you.

"Oh? _? I did not realize you were there," closing his eyes, he continued to smile at you before bending down to better reach your level.

You couldn't smell a trace of alcohol on his breath. That was another thing that terrified you. He was never drunk during these sessions, indicating that he was fully aware and ok with what he did to you, without the influence of intoxication.

"You're so quiet, quieter than a mouse even!" he chuckled in a childish manner, ruffling your hair, a little too roughly for your liking.

"Why the long face? You would look much better if you tried to smile," he said as he used his thumbs to pull the corners of your lips up into a bitter smile.

You hated how he could manhandle you like this. Had it not been for the fact that you were so under his control that acting out against him would only result in a possible broken bone, he would have been on the floor, gripping his crotch in the fetal position.

When he let go of your face, his smile dropped when yours did. He seemed irritated by this. Scoffing, he took a fistful of your (hair/color) in one of his strong hands, making you yelp from a painful tug that followed suit.

Pulling you so that you were sitting your knees on the bed, he held you while he reached with his other hand for his scarf.

"Poor, poor, poor _. You know it does you no good to resist," he mocked as he now grasped both of your wrists, beginning to tightly tie them over your head with his scarf.

He snickered seeing the disagreeing look in your eyes and pushed you back on the bed, not gentle at all.

The way he stroked and smoothed your hair back disgusted you, but also made you feel…loved in a way. Though, you were only fooling yourself. To make this whole fix not seem wrong and vulgar as it was, those few moments when he showed even the slightest bit of what most would consider loving affection reminded you of why you fell for this terrible Russian man.

Because he was so affectionate and gentle when you first met. You want to believe that Ivan is still there. Though, the harsh slap to your face also reminded you of why you hated him.

"Little _'s who do not behave as they are told to will only get punished," he tsked as he used a pocket knife to cut away the straps of your tank top.

A few tears welled in your eyes without you even realizing it. But Ivan saw it of course. His quiet voice made you more than aware of this, "Oh? If my little sunflower is this saddened, maybe today isn't a good day for this."

Internally gagging at his stupid pet name, you nodded your head, honestly believing he meant what he said.

You are promptly let down as his could laughter resounds in the small room. Obviously he had no such intentions of cutting you a break today.

Tugging the ruined shirt off your weak form, your bare chest and torso were revealed to him.

"Silly _. It makes me pleasure smile to see that your crushed face," he muttered coldly before forcing his lips onto yours.

You wanted to scream. You wanted to hit him and scream no. But he took your freedom away, as well as your voice. For if you resisted, he would make today another living hell for you.

His hands had your hips, a rather sensitive part of your body, pinned down. You moaned slightly as his thumbs roughly massaged them.

He smirked into the kiss before diving his tongue into your helpless mouth. Complete dominance, he had it. You were powerless.

You jerked back as he moved his heated lips down to your collarbone before nipping harshly on the already bruised skin. The pleasure mixed with the pain and you just had to go along with it.

You groaned when his rough hands moved up to fondle your breasts. No matter where or how he touched you, he was harsh and rough. In a way, you got used to it and learned the pleasure from it, but you knew it wasn't the same. Someone who was loving and less rough could make you feel much better.

You pulled slightly on your restraints as he continued to nonchalantly suck on your delicate neck, and his fingers pinched your sensitive nipples.

You want to tell him to be gentler. To touch you with sensitivity and tenderness, like he used to. This monster…did he know you weren't enjoying this as he was? That there wasn't mutual satisfaction?

You got your answer when he suddenly yanked your shorts and panties down without warning. Tears slipped from your eyes, though he didn't seem to care this time. You were fully exposed to him now.

"I know what you want, my little _. You want this, don't you," he cooed darkly as he raked a few fingers up your exposed womanhood, dragging a few moans from your parted lips. You were just the sight he wanted to see; tearstained eyes, open lips, his vulnerable sunflower.

Stopping his ministrations, he smiled at your look of displeasure.

"It's a shame that you'll have to wait."

You groaned in disappointment. You were such a confused and torn girl at this moment. Unsure of what you really wanted and how you were feeling.

Ivan casually removed his top, discarding it on the wooden floor. He led you off the bed and in front of him. Taking a spot back on your bed, he spread his legs and ordered on your knees.

Obeying him without a word, you brought yourself to such a level and waited for his next instruction.

"Use your teeth, little one," he said smiling his eerie smile.

Nodding, you shuffled closer to his open legs, moving your mouth to where the zipper of his pants is located.

Flushing at how embarrassing this must have looked, you took a little pride in being able to make him let out a small groan as you fumbled around his zipper. This obviously sent some sensations to his clothed manhood, so it only made sense since you were that close to it.

It took you a few tries, having your hands still tied made it somewhat difficult. Though, he seemed patient enough and even clapped in praise when you finally managed to get a hold on his zipper with your teeth and tug it down.

Patting your head, he removed his pants and pulled his boxer shorts down, so that this wouldn't take longer than necessary.

"Suck," he commanded as you came face to face with his aroused and large member.

Knowing that complying with his demands would get you father; you slowly took his erection into your mouth, sucking the tip gently.

He shuddered and groaned your name. It left a bitter taste in your mouth to hear him utter your name in that way, but there wasn't much you could do about it.

Taking more of him into your mouth, you used your tongue to swivel around, wanting to bring him to a release as soon as possible.

He gripped her head in his hand, pushing you to take even more of him into your mouth. You tried your best not to gag as he was almost fully sheathed inside your mouth. A few tears leaked from your eyes as a result. Sucking harder and moving him and out, you nearly gagged again as he bucked his hips up to match your rhythm, his groans becoming deeper and more frequent.

He pulled you off of him as he released his white liquid, some of it hitting your face.

Cleaning the remains on his member with a tissue, he then brushed off what was on your face.

"Your turn," he grinned a cat-like smile.

Shoving back on the bed once again, he ravished your mouth with his lips once again, and without your consent. Awful. He was truly awful and this was so wrong.

Two fingers darted down your body and penetrated your opening. He was tender about it, but you still whimpered from both pain and pleasure.

"_ is a naughty girl. Already this wet?" he teased you as his fingers began pumping at a steady pace/

Thrusting his fingers in and out, his thumb roughly circled your clit which made you moan.

His free hand moved to handle one of your breasts while his mouth occupied the other.

This left your moth totally open to let out unrestrained moans, your still bound wrists trying to break free but to no avail.

He brought you to your own release quickly and you saw stars from the pleasure. You were rather surprised. Usually, he was much crueler, letting you hang on the edge of climax for a long time.

Crying out his name in a hushed tone, he prepared to enter you once again with his member.

Hiking your legs over his shoulders, he slid himself into your still slick opening, not exactly letting you fully adjust to his length.

This brought you to clench you eyes in pain. He whispered and cooed in your ear, but thrusts in and out too roughly for you and at a quick pace.

Crying out his name and beginning him to go faster, he did just that and finally brought you to a second release. Ivan slammed back in and out a few more times before finding another release himself.

Panting, he slowly pulled himself out of you and gathered his forgotten clothes.

You lay there on the bed, catching your breath and feeling the loneliness return. He would get dressed and leave you here to rot again. You shook your head as he carefully untied your now numb wrists.

Pulling his pants and tank back on, he gave you a small smile.

Ah, how gorgeous you looked to him right now.

Before he left, he placed a tender kiss on your bruised and cut lips.

"Until next time, my little sunflower."


End file.
